A nigh to remember
by Antikura
Summary: This one is about a night between Hiei and...Hope you like it.It a yaoi I think so


A/N :This is my 1st english fanfiction and it's yaoi !!_ .Hope you like it and if you find amistake ,please mail for me .So thanks .  
  
So anyway ....  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A night to remember  
  
Chap 1:Argue with Kurama  
  
Hiei woke up in the next morning.A headache.He felt hurt.Next to him,Koenma were still sleeping.like a child.Hiei felt not very well.He could remember the thing he did last night.Did he fell regret?  
  
It was not until the midnight.Kurama came back home with a very tired face.He sat up at the armchair and began to sleep.But he couldn't sleep any more.Hiei came into the room and said to him:  
  
-Kurama,You came back home too late.Do you know that now is 9 PM?Why?And I wonder who will make the dinner today?  
  
Kurama said nothing.He felt so tired after such a hard day in the company.He really want a rest for everything he had had today.  
  
Hiei didn't understand this.He repeated his question once again.And again once more.Then he became angry when Kurama didn't say a thing.Hiei said with a sharp voice:  
  
-Kurama,do you hear me?Do you understand what I try to say?Hey!You still live and answer me please.Try it please.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and said:  
  
-Hiei,today I'm so tired.Can you please cook the dinner by yourself a day today for me?I felt as i can die at once.Please Hiei.  
  
-Me?Cooking the dinner?Kurama,are you crazy?It's your work.Not me.Wake up and do it for me now.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes.And a fire on them.He felt angry,really angry.But he said:  
  
-You said that to me?Hiei,that's you?I can't imagine.I worked very hard today and you can't do a meal for me because it isn't your work?Allright.But let me have a rest now.I'm too tired today.And I don't want to argue with you any more.If you don't want to make the cook,I'll do it.Okie?Now let me have a rest please  
  
Kurama thought Hiei would let he rest for some minutes then he would do the meal.But he knew that he wrong at once.Hiei said to him:  
  
-Have a rest?Do you know what is the time now?10 Pm and nothing to eat.Kurama,I know that you are tired but do it then have a rest later.I'm too hungry now.  
  
Kurama felt angry,really angry.With the guy he loves.He stood up and said:  
  
-You mean what?I'm your maid?Or your what?  
  
-Good!You can know this.Good!  
  
Kurama opened his mouth.The O in his mouth.He couldn't imagine that a day Hiei would say that to him.He smiled.And went to the kitchen.He made such a terrible meal and then took it to Hiei.Hiei was reading the newspaper in the armchair.Looked at Kurama,Hiei said:  
  
_What is this?Meal for pig?  
  
-Right!For pig.A lazy pig.  
  
-Kurama,what do you mean?  
  
Silent  
  
After a few minutes Kurama said:  
  
-I say that you are a lazy pig.Let me tell you about your day.You usually get up at 10 with a breakfast in bed.Then why don't you read the newspaper?Then that's time to have lunch.Then please watching the TV.Ah!A fighting match?Watching and say to the fighter:"Let me teach you how to fight.Yeah?".Then you have dinner.Then watch Tv till the midnight.What do you do for me during you whole day?Or you think that don't need and I'm nothing for you.Me,Kurama,have to work all the day in the company then come back home just to cook for you.I can't stand doing this any more.I'm fed up with doing the same things days after days.I'm fed up with you too.Where is my hero,a true man,the one has a brave heart and strong arms?Here,it's Hiei but Hiei,you had change a lot.Now you are,you are is a lazy pig who it and watch Tv days and days.  
  
Hiei listened to all the things Kurama siad.Then he looked at him with very strange eyes.He said:  
  
-That's all you want to say.I understand it.Now can you make another meal for me now?  
  
Kurama couldn't believe in his eyes.His eyes opened.And his mouth opened too.He felt really really crazy.He shouted out:  
  
-Make me believe in my eyes please.You-my love-how can you say so to me?After everything I did for you!After everything we've had.You took a lout out of me.I really take against youI can't put up with you any more.Save me from this guy.I...I...I..Oh my God.!..!!!I wonder why I 've loved you before.You..you..said so...to..me...You..the one...my love...God ...I...You...Please ....oh!!!  
  
Then he began to cried.His tears were falling down.Hiei loooked at him.He couldn't understand why but this time he really wanted to go out.Thought that,he got out of his house and went down stair.Beside him,Kurama still cried more and more loudly.  
  
End chapter 1.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chap 2:At the bar.  
  
Hiei had nowhere to go.But he wanted to go.To where he didn't want to know.Just go.As far as possible.He didn't like to listen to Kurama any more,especially that day.He found a bar in his way.Herself told him:"Why don't you come there to have some wine?Wine can help you this time."So he opened the door and came in.  
  
It was such a small and damp bar.And it seemed to be cold there.There were only four or five guests there.They sat in their own table.They were looking at the show on the stage with glassy eyes.What was on the stage?A singer,an old singer as in 70s,with a guitar.He sang a very old country song with a bad voice.The guests weren't interested in the show much.However they had nothing to do.They all felt tired after a hard day.They wanted to have a rest.But in their houses there are cruel wifes.They'd rather stay there to hear that old song than come back home.  
  
When Hiei came in,some of them looked at him.But they fast came back to their own work and said nothing.Hiei chose a table to sat in and called some wine.The bartender gave it to him without saying a word too.Nothing really matter!The lights in the bar reflected a feeble light.It turned red then white then red again.So tired-Hiei told to himself.And nothing in his head.He drank and thought about Kurama.  
  
-Hello!  
  
Hiei looked up.A guy with a brown hair.That's all he could realize him.Why that guy said hello to him?But Hiei didn't have to wonder long.That guy sat neck to him and began to say:  
  
-Remember me yet?  
  
-I think no!  
  
-Don't be that.Here am I,I'm Koenma!Right?  
  
Now Hiei could look at that guy more careful.A lot of things had change!After the last battle.After their youth lives.Everything had change.Genkai died.Yusuke and Keiko,Kuwabara and Yukina.They got married.Hiei had never told Yukino that he is the brother that she wants to find.Never!But he thought she was happy.Kuwababa isn't such a perfect husband for Yukina.However,she loved him.And that's all.With love,everything can be perfect.Hiei,himself had change a lot too.After the last battle,he spent some of his time to go to some where to find something exciting.But he fed up with going soon.He came back to the city.He didn't really hope to meet Kurama again.But God show him way.He met Kurama again.He thought he fall in love with him at this moment and seem never be regreted about this agreement.Love is a thing that we can explain very well.Love is love!That's all.And no more.He met Kurama and then,they had a small flat together.Day after day and they felt happy.It would be forever but both of Hiei and Kurama had change.They always loved each other but life wasn't easy.Life was hard than when they were young.And time made themself changed a lot.And the agrue came.And their love would stop!Stop!Forever.  
  
To day,Hiei met Koenma again,after such a long time.They hadn't been such friends.But at this time,may be both of them have their own trouble.So they sat next to each other to drink wine.They said nothing and went on with their own thinking.  
  
Sometimes silent is golden but sometimes words can help a lot.This was an example.Koenma was the one who said first:  
  
-What are you doing here?  
  
-To have wine,like you.  
  
-Like me!  
  
Silent  
  
-I felt really sad.  
  
-So do I-Hiei saod.  
  
-What's wrong?  
  
-Nothing!  
  
-I've a trouble!  
  
-Really?  
  
Silent  
  
-I ... -Koenma wanted to say some thing but he stopped.And started to cy.His tears drop faster and faster.After 10 or 15 minuters he started to say:  
  
-Hiei!Do you know Yomi?  
  
-Not much but I know.-Hiei said without looking up.He was busy with seeing an ant in his wine.  
  
Koenma still cried and said:  
  
-Today I've just say goodbye to him.  
  
-What's wrong with him?  
  
-Nothing!He went back home.And left me there.  
  
-Oh!  
  
Koenma cried.And then said:  
  
-I'm the only one who believe in our love.I gave him all my love and I thought so did him.But I was wrong.He never loved me,any more.My dad and some body had told me about this but I thought all of them hated Yomi.Now I know that they were right.He left me without saying a word.Oh!He left a message for me:"To Koenma,I never loved you before and now too.I went to find another man for me!Goodbye forever and I don't want to see you any more.Bye bye the idiot guy."Ho ho!I'm an idiot!Right!He right!I'm an idiot!A donkey that believe that he loved me.A donkey.A donkey.  
  
Hiei looked up.Then he said to Koenma:  
  
-I know what you are thinking.I know  
  
-You will never know!Never!'Cause you has never been in my place now.You 've got a real love with the a perfect man.Kurama is so perfect and both of you love each other.You are always in love.Always.  
  
-You wrong Koenma.-Hiei said,with a sad voice-Today,I've just argued with my love Kurama  
  
-Really?But I think...  
  
-Many thing had change till we are young.The days we were strong and brave.Kurama loves me.Right.But he only love the brave man in me,not myself now.  
  
-But I think you are very strong and brave  
  
-May be that.But years from our last battle.I had change too.Now I'm just a weak and shy man who need Kurama's love but do nothing for him.He needs myself in the past,not now!  
  
-I remember these days too.We are young and free and simple.We had nothing to think and no trouble.We lived with all our love and life  
  
-Those were the days.And today...And us now...Changed a lot.  
  
Silent  
  
They drank and thought.They laughted at every body.They talked about their youth.They believed that they were coming back to their beautiful life before.And forgot the present.Forgot all of their trouble. Just lived with the past.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap 3:A night to remember and after that  
  
Hiei could remember very well that he had drank far more than usual.If he didn't know,let his headache at this moment told him that.He had drank 10 or 15 bottles of sake.No, he thought it could be much more than.So did Koenma.After that,both of them felt very happy.They forgot all of their trouble.They left the barand went together in the road to no where.They sang some old songs,drank some more wine.Then both of them felt really tired.Hiei couldn't understand why but he was the one who reached to the decision that they would go to a motel.  
  
Motel,a nice place for a lonely night.When Hiei began to fall asleep he saw Koenma came in .Koenma was singing a song.When he entered Hiei's room,he laughted.Then he said:  
  
-Hey guy,do you fell it so cold here?  
  
-Not for me!  
  
-Let me make you warm.  
  
-I don't like.  
  
But Koenma started to take off all of his clothes.Hiei didn't stop him.When the last short trousers took out of Koenma's body,he began to laught.He laught very loudly.Then he sat next to Hiei and started to kiss Hiei's leg.  
  
Hiei didn't know why but he started laught too.He felt really hot and took off his clothes too.He looked at Koenma.No,it wasn't Koenma.Kurama was there and was kissing his leg.Kurama stant up and kissed at his mouth,his eyes,his nose,his check,his back,his arms...everywhere.Hiei felt as he was having a fever.He moved his back and put Kurama in his arm.He kissed at Kurama's mouth.But he heard Kurama said,as a whisper.No,he thought Kurama was calling one name.Not his name.He heard Kurama call Yomi and Yomi again.  
  
Hiei looked at the guy in his arms.Kurama,yes,that was Kurama.No!He looked at this guy more carefully.Koenma.Koenma in his arms.Not Kurama.And Koenma was whispering:"Yomi!Love me Yomi.I can't live without you.Yomi".Hiei felt angry and jealous.He bit Koenma's arm as strong as he cuold.He didn't know why but he thought Kurama was the one who called Yomi's name.He looked more carefully.He knew that Koenma was the one in his ams.But a flame of jealous was burning in his heart.He thought that Kurama was the one who called Yomi's name,not Koenma.He bit stronger and stronger.Koenma shouted "Aw".But he said then"Don't don't stop Yomi.Let me love you.Do it again.Yomi.I love you.I need you tonight.I felt so lonely.Nothing can compare you in my life.Do leave me Yomi.Let me love you one more time"  
  
Koenma said many things else but Hiei couldn't heard.In fact he didn't want to hear.Because he thought that Kurama in his arms now.He kissed Koenma but in his head that was Kurama.Kurama. Kurama in his arms.Kurama had just kiss him.And he was fucking with Kurama.He laughted as crazy.And a sorrow couldn't be understant in his heart.He kissed the guy in his arms and felt tears dropped in his face.  
  
Two thinkings in two bodies.Both of them knew what they had done but none of them want to stop.Why did we need to stop?"The man nect to me isn't the one I need but let me think it's him.Why I need to stop this felling?It may not him but let me think it's him.I can't do it with him but in my thinking I can do it with him."-They thought,both of them.  
  
Let tonight became forever.  
  
A night that we can remember forever.  
  
A crazy night.  
  
A night for love.  
  
A night for you.  
  
A night for me.  
  
A night to remember.  
  
Hiei woke up in the next morning.Besides him Koenma still slept.He might had a nice dream because he was smiling in his dream.Hiei felt hurt.And tears still in his eyes.No regret.For yesterday night.And he could remember what happened yesterday night.Kurama.A thinking came to him.He missed Kurama.And he wanted to came back home.He picked up his clothes and wore in ad fast as possible.Then he left the motel.Koenma was still sleeping.And didn't know what happened.Hiei left the motel and went back home  
  
Kurama was waiting for him at the door.He looked angry when he saw Hiei back.He said:  
  
-Where are you all night?  
  
-Don't need to know my baka youko!  
  
-Ah!Don't need to know?But I want...  
  
Kurama couldn't stop his question because Hiei kissed at his lips.He smiled and said:  
  
-You baka.Close the door first.  
  
And the door closed.I just could hear the laught of the two men from the house.And one of them said:  
  
-You baka.Do you believe I'll kill you?  
  
-Do as you like.Killed by you,I've no regret.But can you do it?  
  
-You don't believe?I'll try...  
  
And I couldn't heard anything more.What happened with them.If you know,please tell me.  
  
End. 


End file.
